pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Segmented Crawbster
The Segmented Crawbster is a boss on Pikmin 2. It is the boss of the Cavern of Chaos's final sublevel (10), which is located in the Wistful Wild. This is the only place where it is found. This crab-like creature has one large arm, and an exceedingly smaller left arm. It also has a rather thick shell protecting it. This creature rolls up to attack other things. It may crash into a wall and cause boulders to fall. It will then struggle to get back up in an upright position, while doing so it will expose its weak spot: its flashing, tender underbelly. It will then get back up and swing its large arm around back and forth two or so times and continue its assault. How To Kill In order to defeat this menacing creature, you must take your Pikmin and avoid its rolling and lead it into a wall. Its rolling is more focused on the active pilot, not your Pikmin. Keep that in mind if you hide near The Ship's pod. When it crashes, the boulders land near the active pilot as well. It would be unwise to be near the pod because then you would be in a boxed in area with a slim chance of avoiding falling boulders. If you have Purple Pikmin or a lot of other Pikmin on the main field, an egg will drop as well, it may contain Mitites, sprays, or nectar, and it will usually continue to happen every time the Segmented Crawbster crashes into the walls. After the boulders fall, you need to get on the left or right side of it and throw Pikmin onto its underside. It will then get up and swing its bulking arm, which can't kill Pikmin, but it will deflower them. Once defeated, the Segmented Crawbster will drop the Silencer. *The best way to defeat it is using ultra-spicy spray since it makes your Pikmin very fast, making it easier to avoid the rolling, especially if you are using Purple Pikmin. Then you simply attack its vulnerable underside and repeat. Try to do this in two assaults, because the spray effect lasts about that long. *Another way is to use the above strategy, but also use ultra-bitter spray on the creature. Your Pikmin will then attack and leave about half of its health left. Petrify it again and repeat and it should crumble into nectar. This is the safest way to win, as it only has the chance to attack one time. *If conserving your spray is desired, using White Pikmin is a viable option, as they can move fast enough to avoid his attacks when controlled properly (This will of course take longer than using sprays and Purple Pikmin). Red Pikmin may also be used if Whites are in short supply which, while they are not quite as fast, are also stronger attackers. Notes Olimar's Notes This gigantic beast is wrapped in a hard shell. In an atypical evolution, the right front leg of this creature is hypertrophic, taking on the function of an arm, rather than a leg. Its asymmetric physical development is unique in the natural world. One unlucky explorer's incorrect conclusion that this creature adheres to a pattern of peaceful, quiet behavior led to an unfortunate incident. In fact, this beast exhibits intensely hostile, aggressive tendencies, aiming at prey and ramming them at full speed. Louie's Notes Dessert meats are all the rage on Hocotate. When the planet's finest chefs hear about the kind of sorbets, pies, and parfaits you can make with the claw meat on this sweet beast, they'll clamor for every morsel we bring home! Trivia You cannot get Segmented Crawbster to use his rolling attack in the Piklopedia, for it only chases after captains. In fanon-games Pikmin:Redemption These are more common and sometimes when your on a sublevel above where you fight one you can hear this creature punding the floor and walls. Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator Although Segmented Crawbsters can be fought as recurring "mini-bosses" in a few caves like a variety of other foes, the one that serves as a final floor boss (fought in the Dark Wetland Cave in the Ancient Wetland) is intentionally much harder to defeat, as it holds one of the Dark Spores. This enemy is titled the "Reconstructed Crawbster" in homage to several enemies in MOTHER 3 with the title "Reconstructed" before the enemy's actual name. Enemies in this state had often been fitted with mechanical parts and weapons suited for battle. It's difficult to tell if the Reconstructed Crawbster is a half-natural, half-artificial chimera or a machine modeled after normal Segmented Crawbsters. In order to bring it down, the same general strategy is used: get it to roll after you and smash into a wall, then throw Pikmin at its protected underside before it managed to defend itself again. However, this boss has several new methods of attack. It can blast a surge of steam forwards, which will easily trip up Pikmin, making them easy targets for its rolling attack. In addition, it can draw back its main claw while in its normal, not-rolling position and take a few shots at you with the Man-at-Legs gun. Once it takes more than half damage, when it uses its rolling attack it will simultaneously blast at you with dual Man-at-Legs pistols, and upon hitting the wall it will not only make the boulders fall but it will also fire blindly with the pistols, often damaging itself heavily in the process. In other words, after it takes half damage, you don't have to worry about attacking the weakpoint yourself anymore. Its final attack, once it has less than 25% of its health left, can only be wielded by it in its normal position. It draws back the large claw and concentrates, crackling with electricity. It then fires an intense bolt of lightning directly in front of it. Sidestep it because only Yellow Pikmin can survive that attack. Portal-Kombat *Sysop* Pikmin:The After Years Although the Segmented Crawbster appears twice in the game, once in the Cave of Screams and another time in the Rememberance Ravine, it has a new member in its family called the Clambering Crawbster that appears on the final sublevel of Crawbster Cave. --Gamefreak75 Pikmin 4:Pikmin Adventure It doesn't appear in simply as a boss. It appears multiple times, but it is much easier than in Pikmin 2. Various Subspecies exist such as the Jungle Crawbster. Pikmin: Power of 8 In this game, it's appearance has changed slightly as it has two bug-like eyes on stalks, like a bulborb. Category:Bosses Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:PRBosses Category:PREnemies Category:Cave of screams Category:Crawbster cave Category:Dark wetland cave